Never Leave Me
by supernatural-princess17
Summary: Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward leaves. But Bella makes him stay.
1. Chapter 1

Never Leave Me

Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward leaves. But Bella makes him stay.

"Come for a walk with me," He said and took my hand. I smiled at him but I knew something was wrong.

"Bella, we're leaving." He said, simply. I knew something was going to happen and that I wasn't going to like it.

"I'll come with you." I said, knowing that I couldn't but hoping he would let me.

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you." Oh My God, my soul again.

"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I screamed at him. "I don't care Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you - it's yours already!"

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me."

"You...don't...want me?" I felt well up in my eyes.

"No." He said simply but them spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you...in a way." He let go of my hand.

"Don't." I grabbed his hand again. "Don't do this."

"You're not good for me, Bella." He said then when he started to say this I thought he might still care. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded and he relaxed a little. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course." I was wrong. He doesn't care. "And I'll make you a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me...It will be as if I'd never existed."

My eyes widened in horror and my breathing became more rapidly. "Goodbye, Bella." He said and let go my hand again.

"Wait!" I reached for him. He started to reach for me too but then he grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down and pressed my lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes and tears fell down my cheek.

He walked away. "Take care of yourself, Bella."

Then the anger came. He was walking still and I screamed at him. "EDWARD CULLEN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" He stopped but didn't turn around. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head against the small of his back. He was stiff against me. "Please Edward..." I cried. "Don't leave me. I love you. Please you cant leave me." I started sobbing. "I'll die without you." I was just about to pull away when I felt cold hands on my warm ones. He was holding my hands. I squeezed his hands in mine and he squeezed back. He let

go of my hands and turned around. "I'm sorry, Bella. I never wanted to do this."  
"Then don't. Please stay." He turned around.  
"I can't, Bella."  
"Why? Because you're too scared of hurting me? Or is it because I'm not good enough for you? Because I'm not a vampire?"  
"No, Bella. That's not it at all. I just don't want to hurt you and damn your soul."

I groaned. "Not my soul again? God, Edward. For the last time, I don't care. Please, just stay. I need you here with me. I love you."

Edward sighed. "Okay, I'll stay but if something goes wrong, I'm leaving."

I looked at him. "No. Please Edward. I LOVE YOU. I need you. Please never leave me." I fell to the floor and cried.

Edward sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Bella. I'm sorry. I promised you that I would never leave you. Unless of course you want me to."  
I burrowed my head into his chest. "I could never want you to leave me. Please Edward, stay. Stay forever. And when you're ready make me forever. Please Edward, I'm begging you to stay."  
"I'll stay. I promise and this time I mean it. I'll stay forever. I'll make you forever too."

"Promise?"  
"I promise. Just give me a little more time. Please, I just need a little more time."  
"Okay. As long as you promise to never leave me."  
"I promise. I'm never going to try and leave you ever again. It hurt way too much when I was walking away."  
"It hurt me too. I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."  
"I love you too, Isabella Marie Swan, soon to be Cullen."  
I laughed. "Really? And what makes you think I'll marry you?"  
"Because you love me."

"Well then. Yes. I'll marry you."  
"Really?"

"Yes. I love you and I want to marry you"  
"Oh Bella… You have just made me the happiest man alive…well undead."  
I laughed again. "You make me happy everyday. I love you and I can't wait to become your wife. You know, Alice is probably having a vision right now and is going to be so happy."  
"Yeah, you know, she is going to want to help organize everything."  
"And don't forget shopping….eww."  
"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."  
"It isn't. But it'll be okay."  
"Well, it's getting pretty dark so we better get you home. I'll drive you home, drive the car back and be in your room by the time you go upstairs."

"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
The End

So do you think I should add more? If so review. I'll only add more if you review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward POV

I drove the car home, even though I knew everyone would be gone. See, I hadn't told Bella yet but my family had already left. I knew that with Alice, they would be home soon because she would have seen what was going to happen. I think she just wanted to give us some time alone. I went to go shower.

Bella POV

Once Edward dropped me off, I felt bad again. I couldn't help but think that he was going to leave. I went inside and eat some dinner with Charlie.

"So," he asked, probably trying to make conversation, "how was your day?"  
"Good, I guess. Everyday has its bad points." Especially when you almost break up with your boyfriend. I added to myself.

"That's good. Well, the game's on soon. Do you want to watch it with me?"  
"No thanks, Dad. I'm kind of tired. I've had a long day."  
Charlie sighed and I think he was a little disappointed. "Okay, Bells. See you in the morning."

Edward's POV

I ran back to Bella's house but when I got to the window, it was locked. I waited patiently until I heard someone walking upstairs.

"Goodnight, Dad. See you in the morning." I hear Bella say to Charlie and then she opened the door. "Edward?" She whispered and I banged on the window just loud enough so she could hear.

She smiled and walked out of the room. She came back in and laid down. She turned on her MP3 Player and started dancing around the room. That was it. I opened the window, careful to make sure she didn't hear. I climbed in and snuck up behind her. I grabbed her around the waist and then she screamed. I heard Charlie come running up the stairs and snuck into the closet. He ran in.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just tripped. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Charlie chuckled. "That's okay, Bells. Get some sleep okay?"  
"Sure Dad. 'Night."

Charlie left and I came out of the closet. Bella was putting her MP3 Player away. I came up behind her again and breathed so she would know I was there. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I gently kissed her neck, trying to calm her.

"It's okay. Just don't do that again."

"Okay. Well, I have to call Alice and tell her to come back."  
Bella looked confused. "Come back? What do you mean?"  
"Well… they kind of already left."  
Bella frowned. "Oh. Well…maybe you should g-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Don't Bella. I want to be here with you. If I didn't, I would have left."  
Bella smiled slightly. "Okay." Then she yawned.

I smiled. "Okay. Bedtime for the human." I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I covered her up and then laid down beside her, wrapping my arms securely around her waist. I hummed her lullaby and soon she fell asleep.

I sighed contentedly and hoped that my family got home soon. I couldn't tell for sure but I had a bed felling that something bad was about to happen.

So do you like it? There's more where that came from. Review!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Author's note: I deleted the old one and posted this one. It's the new and fixed chapter.

Alice POV

So my brother decides to stay with Bella. I was beyond happy when I had this vision. I had about a week before we were going to leave but I decided not to tell anyone so that when it happened, Edward and Bella could have some time on their own. But Edward called me and told me we had to come back. I hadn't had a vision yet, so I didn't know why it was so urgent. But I knew, one thing: if Edward wanted us back instead of spending time with Bella, something must be up. So I gathered everyone up, and we came home. But I didn't let my family go see Bella just yet. I still wanted to give them time together.

Bella POV

I woke up to find Edward gone. I think its safe to say, I panicked a bit. I paced around in my room, waiting to see if he would come back. After half an hour, I went out to look for him. I went back to the woods beside my house where he tried to leave me but he wasn't there. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. When I turned around, no one was there. I walked slowly back the way I came, when I heard the sound again. It was a twig breaking, I knew it. I just didn't know who was breaking it. Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me. I turned around and screamed. Standing right behind me, was a huge reddish-brown thing that looked like a wolf. I screamed again and suddenly Edward was standing in between me and the wolf, growling. Before I knew what was happening, I was ten-feet away, sitting on the ground, staring at the monster who had overtaken the Edward I had known and loved. The wolf was no where to be found. But when I looked over to where it was, I saw Jacob standing there. And suddenly the world turned black.

Edward POV

I was faced with a tough decision. On one side; my angel was laying on the ground, passed out, on the other was Jacob Black. I did the only thing I thought was right, I carefully picked up Bella and ran out of the woods. I ran all the way to my house and up into my room. I laid her down on my bed, and kissed her forehead. She woke up and smiled. "Hi." She said quietly. "Did you see what I saw?"

I frowned. "Yes." She frowned too.

"So Jacob's a werewolf. Well that's….wow. I would never have guessed."

"Me neither. But you knows what this means, don't you?" She looked confused. "You can't see Jacob anymore, Bella."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Why not?"

"He's dangerous." I tried to explain.

"Well, you think you're dangerous but I still stay with you."

"But that's different."  
"How is it any different?"  
"It just is, Bella. I don't want you getting hurt."

Bella sighed. "Well you don't have to worry about it. I hardly even see Jacob."

"Good. Now let's talk about something else."

Bella POV

"Okay, I was just answering you. You're the one who brought it up." I explained.

Edward growled. "Fine. Then let's stopping talking about it."  
"But-"

Edward put his finger to my lips. "Just never mind, Bella. Just stay away from Jacob. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. Plus, if you go on the reservation, I can't help you if something happens. Please stay away from La Push, and away from Jacob."  
"I'll try and stay away from La Push, but I can't promise you I'll stay away from Jacob. He's still my friend, Edward."  
"Fine. If you really must see him, go see him at La Push, but stay where I can go and get you."  
I sighed. "Fine. Can we go somewhere? Like on a date? We haven't really done that."  
Edward smiled. "Okay. Let's go." He took my hand and we walked downstairs. But just as we were going downstairs, Alice grabbed me and hugged me.

"Hi Bella. How are you? I'm so glad Edward didn't leave. I knew he wasn't going to but I wanted you two to have some time alone and well, I thought it would be nice for you to be alone with Edward for awhile."

I smiled. Only Alice could say that much so fast. Then she turned to face Edward. "So, Edward why did you call us back here?"  
Edward looked at his sister. "Nothing really. Just missed you guys."

Then Esme walked in. "Well, I'm sure glad to be back. Hello Bella." She came over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Esme." I said and hugged her tight. "So, how is everyone?" 

So do like this chapter? If you have any ideas or just want to say hi, feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella POV

I was excited to see everyone again but I really wanted to go on my date with Edward. But of course, Alice already knew that, so she grabbed me and ran upstairs into the bathroom. Roselie, who had warmed up to me in the last couple of days, helped to. About TWO HOURS later, I finally set free. My hair was done up in a bun with some hair hanging down in ringlets, framing my face. I had a little makeup on but not too much. I didn't want to look like a hooker. Then, Alice made me with a light blue sparkle dress with blue heels. I walked downstairs and Edward was standing by the doorway in an amazing suit, talking to Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper. Suddenly, I was feeling really nervous and then Jasper calmed my nerves. That's when he saw me.

Edward POV

I was waiting for my beautiful Bella, when I heard Alice's thought's. _She looks beautiful, Edward. .I hope everything works out tonight. _I smiled. Only Alice knew of my plans tonight. Then I heard Roselie's thoughts and they surprised me. _I know you're listening, so listen carefull 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I like her. But just a little. She grows on you and I'm….happy for you. Don't you dare leave her ever again. _

I smiled happy that Roselie had finally come around. That's when I saw her. I smiled. She looked so beautiful. Alice made her wear blue. My favorite color on her. Tonight would be a night she would never forget.

Bella POV

He smiled when he saw me. "You look beautiful."  
I smiled back. "Thank you. You look as handsome as always."

He chuckled and held out his hand. "Shall we?"  
I took it. "Let's go."

Edward lead me to his Volvo, opened the door for me and helped me in. I was still a little scared that he would try to leave again but I knew that if he did, I would try my best to stop him. Edward saw me tense up and took my hand. "What's wrong, my Bella?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
Edward pulled over and stopped the car. "No, tell me, what's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his topaz eyes, dazzling me.

I sighed. "I'm just scared."  
"Of what?"  
"Of you leaving again."  
Edward squeezed my hand then looked away. "I knew I never should have try to leave. Alice told me something bad was going to happen. I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm so sorry." He was dry sobbing now. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry."

I grabbed him and hugged him tight. I was crying too. "It's okay, Edward. I forgive you. Now I know just how hard it was for you. And I'll never leave. Just like I know you will never leave either."

He kissed my forehead and then I pulled his face close to mine. "We'll seal it with a kiss." He chuckled and then I kissed him.

About 15 minutes later, we were on the road again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine." I said and pouted.

He looked over at me and chuckled. "You look too cute when you pout." He leaned over and kissed me quickly. Then he turned back to the road. Soon we stopped and when I saw where we were, I smiled. I reluctantly climbed on his back and he ran to our meadow. He spun me around so that he was holding me. He held me until the world stopped spinning, then put me down on the ground. "Thanks." I said and leaned up to kiss him. When he kissed me back, he kissed me with a lot more intensity then ever before. When we pulled away, I was breathless. "Wow." Was about all I could get out. Edward took my hand and lead me through our meadow. When we made it to the clearing, there was a beautiful picnic set up. I turned to face Edward and hugged him tight. "Oh Edward, I love this."  
We sat down and Edward watched as I ate. He pulled me into his lap and ran his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I shivered slightly and Edward pulled away. "Are you cold?" He started to move away but I grabbed his shirt. "No stay. It just gave me shivers when you did that."

"Oh, you mean this?" He did it again and I shivered.

"Yes now stop."  
He chuckled. "Okay." He agreed and kissed my neck.

"So, did Alice tell you about me wanting to go on a date?"  
"No I was going to bring you hear tonight anyway. I have something I want to ask you."  
I turned around in his arms. "Okay. Shoot."  
"First, stand up." I did as I was told and then he stood up too.

Then he did the unthinkable. He took out a ring and got down on one knee. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"  
I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, too shocked to say anything. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella POV

I stood there shocked. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't move. He looked worried and stood up.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I could only nod. I swallowed hard and finally my voice came back. Right then, it also sunk in, what he had said. "You wanna marry _me_?"  
He smiled my favorite smile. "Of course, Bella. I love you. You are the reason for my existence. If you married me, I would be the happiest vampire alive."  
I nodded. Then started to cry. I hugged him tight. "Oh, Edward. Of course I'll marry you. I was just shocked that's all."

"Oh good. I was afraid you were going to say no."

"No, Edward. I'm just so happy. Oh my God, we have to tell your family but no one else. I want to get married but I just don't want everyone to know just yet. Also, we have to get married before I'm changed because I want my family and friends to be there. Charlie is going flip when he finds out."

"You can ask Alice when we get home. She saw everything but wouldn't tell me anything."  
I laughed. "Can we go home and tell everyone?"  
"Yes, my love. Let's go." I climbed on his back and he ran home.

When we got back to the house, Alice was jumping up and down.

"She said yes!!! She said yes!!!" Hearing her yell, everyone came running into the doorway.

Emmett looked confused. "She said yes to what?"

I think it dawned on Esme first. "You proposed?" Edward nodded. Alice burst and ran to me, hugging me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Oh, Bella! We have so much to do. I'm already starting to plan it in. I can see it all in my head." She laughed at the sentence. "I haven't seen it in a vision yet, but I've already pictured it. You know what I mean." I think she was more excited about me getting married than I was.

She let me go and ran to Jasper. "Aren't you excited, Jasper? Bella and Edward are married!!!!" Jasper chuckled.

"Yes, Alice. It's exciting." Emmett was next. He hugged me so tight, I was afraid that I might break.

"Welcome to the family, sis. Even though, you pretty much been part of the family for a while now, soon it will be official." Edward patted Edward on the back and then left with Rosalie. I knew she wasn;t happy about it.

To no ones surprise, Esme hugged Edward, then turned to me. "Bella. Thank you. When you came into Edward's life, I finally saw something in him, I always prayed that I would someday see. I saw him truly happy. Thank you so much for making him happy." Then she hugged me. If she were human, I think she would have been crying by now. Carlisle hugged both Edward and me and then left with Esme, so that he could calm her down. Jasper shook Edward's hand and for the first time, he hugged me. "Congrats, Bella." He let with Alice. Edward lead me up to his room and turned on some music. He laid down on the bed and I laid down beside him. He wrapped his arms around me. We laid there for a bit until we heard someone knock on the door. "Come in." Edward said. To my surpirse, it was Rosalie.

"Can I talk to Bella alone for a minute?" She asked Edward. He nodded. He got up, gave me a quick kiss and left. I was really nervous now. But what she said next I was not expecting.

**CLIFFHANGER!!! Sorry guys, but I had to do it. Sorry that its short. The next one I hope will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

Rosalie came in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Bella, I owe you an apology. I know I've been really rude to you and I'm sorry." I was shocked. Rosalie just apologized to _me_! I couldn't think anything to say. "Can you ever forgive me?"

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. She came over and hugged me. "Thank you, Bella. Are you excited about the wedding?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous but mostly about how to tell my parents and about the gossip there will probably be round school."

Suddenly, Rosalie growled softly. "If _anyone _says _anything_, you tell me and _I'll_ deal with them."

I smiled. "Thank you, Rosalie. Your acceptance of me means a lot."  
"You're welcome. I'm glad we can start over. Now, let's go find your future husband."  
I smiled and she helped me up. We walked downstairs and heard Jasper and Emmett shouting at each other. "I win! You are totally wrong! One more round!"  
"Let's go. And the games begin!"

Rosalie and I looked at each other and only said one thing, "Video games."

Rosalie smiled. "Watch this" She sauntered over to Emmett and sat on his lap, straddling his hips. He moved his head trying to see around her. "Rose… I can't see…"

Rosalie pouted. "But Emmett….I want to go shopping."  
He was still trying to around her. I watched her whisper something into his ear and he suddenly dropped the controller. He stood up and grabbed Rose by the hand. "Well, guys. We, uh, have some shopping to do, so we'll see you later." With that he was gone.

Jasper. Alice, Edward and I all started laughing. Edward grabbed my hand and stood up. "I'm glad you and Rosalie made up. Now, we have some other stuff to deal with."

I looked art him, confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Come on, love. Time to tell, Charlie."  
My eyes widened with fear. Charlie! Oh my God! Kill me now!

To be continued….

Sorry it's so short, but I'm so busy right now. I have exams soon so I don't have much time to write. I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long

Sorry it took so long. My computer crashed and I just got it fixed.

Chapter 7

Bella POV

Edward held my hand as we walked up to my front door. I walked in and Charlie was watching the game. "Bells? Is that you?" You else would it be? I thought.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me. Um… I have something I need to tell you… well, actually, Edward and I have something to tell you."

Charlie stood up and looked at us, curiously. Then his eyes went wide. Oh my God, he knew!

"Bella? Are you pregnant?"  
I laughed. I actually laughed. "No, dad, I'm definitely _not _pregnant."  
"Then wha-" He stopped and I realized he was staring at my hand. _Now_ he knew! "No. No. No way, Bella." He looked at Edward. "You! Get out of my house!"

Edward let go of my hand but I grabbed it back. "Daddy, listen."  
"No Bella. You're too young."  
"Dad. Listen. I love Edward and he loves me. We want to get married. Not right this minute, but sometime late next year. Please daddy. I want you to walk me down the aisle."  
His face softened and he sighed. "I want that too, Bella… I don't think this is a good idea but…. Of course, I'll walk you down the aisle."  
My heart soared. I let go of Edward and hugged Charlie so tight and surprisingly, he hugged me back. "Oh thank you, daddy. I love you. Thank you so much!"

I let go of him and hugged Edward. "He's okay with it. He said yes, Edward! We can get married!" I was so excited that I kissed him so hard. He pulled me away and luckily started laughing.

"I heard, Bella." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly, Charlie spoke up. "Edward." He moved away from me and looked at Charlie. "You take care of my baby girl, okay?"

"Yes sir. I'll guard her with my life. Thank you for your blessing, sir."  
Charlie shook his hand. "You're okay, Cullen. I can see that you make her very happy."  
I smiled. "So, you're really okay with this?"  
Charlie looked at me. "Well, I can't say that I think this is a _great_ idea but I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"Thank you, Dad." I hugged him again. "Daddy, I was wondering, well actually Alice was wondering if I could sleep over at their house. She wants to start planning the wedding and I'm actually really excited to plan it. Can I go?"  
"As long as you stay in her room and Dr Cullen and Esme are home."  
Edward spoke up before I could. "Don't worry Charlie, they're home. Actually it will just be the girls tonight. My brothers and I are going out tonight."

Charlie seemed to be okay with that. He didn't know that Edward was not going out. "Okay. Go up and get your stuff."

I kissed Edward quickly and then ran upstairs. I was nervous about leaving Edward alone with Charlie.

Edward POV

Bella surprised me when she kissed me in front of her father, then run upstairs without tripping. Now it was just me and him. I blocked his thoughts so that I would be surprised. "Edward, sit down." I wasn't scared but decided to play the part. I gulped and sat down. "I know I haven't been very nice to you but I was just trying to protect my baby girl. I wasn't there for a lot of her life and I love her very much. Please take good care of her. Treat her right and I meant what I said; you're a good kid. But… if you hurt her… I'll kill you."

I smiled slightly. "Don't worry, sir and I completely understand. I'll make sure that she's with me forever."

Suddenly, Bella squealed. She ran downstairs and threw herself at me, hugging me so tight, I had to pry her off of me. "Really? Oh, Edward, thank you!"

Uh-oh. She took that too literally. "Bella? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked.

Uh-oh. How are we supposed to explain this one?

To be continued…

Sorry that it's short again. I'll update ASAP, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella POV

Uh oh… I shouldn't have said that. Now what am I going to do?

"Bella? What are you talking about?"

"Oh I mean…. I'm just excited because of the wedding and Edward… wanting to marry me and stuff. Sorry to freak you out like that."

"That's okay, Bells. So, have you guys started planning anything yet or are you starting planning tonight at the sleepover?" Charlie asked, although I knew he was probably just being polite, not really wanting to know all the female details.

"Um, sort of. Alice is pretty much planning everything. And she won't tell me much. Or let me plan much either. But everyone seems pretty excited. Alice is going to be comign over later to get you sized up for your tuxe."

"Alice is coming over?" Charlie asked, excited. He always loved Alice.

"Yeah. If not today, then tomorrow. But Edward and I have to get going because Alice told us she had plans for us today or something like that. We just wanted to come over and tell you and get my stuff for tonight. Thank you so much, dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

When we got in the car, I turned to Edward. "Are you really going to change me?"

"Bella, we've talked about this. I will do it, you just have to give me time."

"Okay. Oh and are you really leaving tonight?" I asked and pouted.

Edward chuckled at my expression. "Not unless Emmett has something planned. But I do know Alice and Rosalie want to plan stuff with you."

I sighed. "Okay. But we have to make some time for us too. Come on, let's get going."

Hey guys, I know you guys are going to be mad that it's super short but I'm stuck, I need ideas. Could you please help me? Thanks. Again so sorry about it being so short.


End file.
